


On Children, Superheroes, and You

by klfette



Category: Shazam! (2019), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Mild Language, Secret Identity, bc billy is a street kid and also 14 and therefore cusses. lots., but not around superman obviously, child endangerment, no action here, oh god what do i tag this as, thats like cussing around ur grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klfette/pseuds/klfette
Summary: Superman is concerned with the new hero of Fawcett City. In particular, the child he hangs around.(or- how did Billy get Superman to come to Freddie's lunch?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [孩子们，超级英雄们和你 | On Children, Superheroes, and You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680326) by [klfette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klfette/pseuds/klfette), [tincat227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincat227/pseuds/tincat227)



> i red the jeff smith shazam comics like a million times as a kid so shazam will always be captain marvel in my heart. even though the bit where he was gonna be called captain marvel in this fic was cut bc it was hard to write so it doesnt really matter with me saying it here. oh well. enjoy this bullshit.
> 
> oh and i posted a [thing on tumblr ](http://seinfeldheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/183993712903/for-a-second-i-wondered-how-billy-got-superman-to) about this first

Billy is sitting next to  _ the _ Superman. On a rooftop. Where they flew to. God, what has his life become. 

“I have questions.” Superman starts, and his tone reminds Billy of the various foster parents, ready to ask him why he skipped school. Billy shifts nervously. “I’ve got a lot, but my first concern is the kid.”

“The kid?” Billy asks. Shit, what kid? 

“Your so called manager.” Superman clarifies. “I don’t think it’s safe for a child to be so openly close with a superhero. You’re putting him at risk. People like you and me, we live a dangerous life, and I don’t think it’s fair to thrust that danger on someone who can’t fully understand the gravity of our situations.”

Oh, fuck, Freddie. He must’ve seen him from the news clip and connected the dots. “That’s a, uh, weird situation.” Billy says. “But it’s- it’s fine.”

“I don’t think it’s fine. What situation could justify putting someone so young in that sort of danger?” His tone is sharp and accusatory.

Billy is about to tell him that he is the same age but stops himself, because that is a  _ phenomenally  _ bad idea. Shit, what would an adult say to justify putting a teenager in danger? Like, he’s evil or something? Well gee, that wouldn’t work but he’s been quiet too long and Superman is starting to look at him funny and oh god he needs to say something what is something Freddie would say about it-

“He’s got terminal cancer.”

That was… not it.

But surprisingly Superman’s suspicious expression turns part way to a concerned one. “Oh.”

Billy decides, fuck it, run with it. “He has three months.”

“I’m sorry. I still don’t think that justifies your actions, though.”

“I mean- imagine you’re... new, right, and this kid comes up to you and he’s got cancer and he’s dying, and he’s like ‘hey I love superheroes and you’re a superhero can I be your manager’ like, what are you supposed to say?”

Superman stays quiet for a second, so Billy continues. “I mean, this villain, he was the first one I’ve ever like, actually dealt with, that’s dangerous, so I didn’t really think anything of it. Y’know? I sure as sh-heck wasn’t going to tell the kid to leave.”

Holy shit, it looks like he bought it. Superman nods, and then gives Billy and understanding smile. “I get it. But there are better ways to help out. I volunteer for Make-A-Wish all the time. It’s not worth the risk. I understand if you want to support him. But keep him out of the public eye.”

“Of course. I don’t uh- I don’t think you’ll be seeing him on TV again any time soon.” Billy is sort of exploding on the inside. Of course Freddie isn’t going to be seen again, not as a kid, because he’s going to be flying around himself! “Because I know how dangerous it is now.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.” Superman says. Then he tilts his head a little. “You said he liked superheroes.”

“Um, yeah, he’s kind of obsessed with them.”

“Do you think he’d like to meet Superman?”

Billy attempts to cover a laugh with a cough and then forces down a grin. “He once told me that’s his number one goal, before his time comes. I’m meeting him for lunch at his school on Monday, it’d mean everything if you came.” He adopts a somber tone.

“I’ll be there. And if you ever need anything, Metropolis is only a short flight away.”

After exchanging details, Superman flies away, and Billy laughs until his stomach hurts. Holy fuck. He just conned Superman. Never let it be said that he isn’t a goddamn amazing actor.

He can’t wait to see the look on Freddie’s face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was really floored by the amount of love this fic got, so i wrote a short little thingy ft batman as a gift. i can't say i like this one as much as the last chapter, but hey. here you go. it's not likely but possible i'll add another chapter- i have Ideas.

Billy had no plans for the day and Freddie was at physical therapy for the afternoon, so it made sense to go for a short flight around town, maybe do his homework somewhere more exciting. He ends up perched on a balcony about about 10 stories up, his algebra homework folder clenched tightly in his fist.

Factoring polynomials was uninteresting, but doable. Billy gradually worked his way down the sheet, pausing occasionally to glance out at the city. Spring had just started to establish itself, and the view was rather pretty.

“Marvel.” 

Billy jumped at the gravelly voice coming from seemingly nowhere, losing his grip on the papers. He swung around, electricity crackling at his fingertips, searching for the source of the voice. “What? Who- who’s here?” The balcony appeared empty, until a figure cloaked in black stepped out from behind a pillar. His cape swished in the wind, and two small points extended from the tip of his head. No fucking way. “Batman? You’re Batman!”

The figure made no comment. “I have questions.”

“You know, that’s the second time another hero has said that to me. Do you guys, like, plan this? Is there a script? Do I have to start interrogations with that?” Batman sent him a glare which made Billy’s blood run cold, and he firmly shut his mouth. 

“Where are you from?”

“I-um, what do you mean?”

“Do you pose a threat to this planet?”

Oh damn, Batman thought he was an alien. He raised his hands in a gesture of peace. “Oh, definitely not. I don’t want to cause any trouble. Just here to help, yaknow?”

“Is this an invasion?”

“Um, no, it’s like, um, me and my friends are from another dimension, and we aren’t here to like, take over or anything, just uh-” Not technically lying.

“If you’re from another dimension, why are you here?”

“We just like it here. It’s nice. No like, alligator headed people.”

“Is that a big thing in your home universe?” Batman tilted his head inquisitively, but maintained his steely posture and voice.

“Oh yeah, it’s a major issue.” Billy lied. “But I totally promise I’m just here to save people and not cause any trouble.”

Batman relaxed slightly, shifting his shoulders back. “Marvel, trusted sources have told me that you don’t appear to be a danger. I choose to believe that. For now. The moment you show any sort of threat to our people-” Billy swallowed nervously- “You have more than alligators to worry about.”

“Of- of course. Now, I, uh, I was just working on my- oh shit.” Billy glanced around, only to realize his homework was gone. 

“Missing something?” Batman asked.

“I had my hom- paperwork to do, and when you got here I kinda got startled and I yeeted it off somewhere.”

“Yeeted.” Batman seemed unamused, or even skeptical.

“Like, threw, it’s a thing people say.” Billy babbled. “I’ve really got to go find it or I’ll get in trouble with mister Bo-boss man.” Man, it would be awesome if he could shut his mouth, Billy mentally chastised.

“You have a job?” Batman asked.

“It’s um- complicated. Look, I really have to go, it’s um, getting late.” 

Before Batman could respond, Billy jumped off the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i imagined batman saying yeet and it made me laugh.


End file.
